


Smutlets

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Embedded Images, F/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: A collection of Supernatural smut drabbles.





	1. Ready (Dean x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW**
> 
> May contain explicit, pornographic gifs/images.
> 
> I love hearing from you! Thank you so much for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by request:  
> -Embedded image  
> -Prompt: (None)

When Dean Winchester wanted something, he wanted it now. And at this particular moment, what he wanted was you. The moment he had kicked the door shut he lunged at you, pulling you close, gripping your thigh as he demanded you to jump into his arms. You loved the way he would manhandle you, take and claim you as his own. It was exhilarating, comforting - the feel of his strong arms holding you tight and his hard body against yours. His kiss was demanding, hot and hungry and wet as his tongue plunged into your eager open mouth. With a firm, sure grip he walked you backwards, leaning you against the wall, pressing your body against his. You rolled your hips with a needy moan, grinding against his hard covered cock as his mouth left yours in favor of peppering kisses down your neck.

“Feel what you do me, Y/N?” he mumbled against your skin. “Yeah, you’re gonna get good and fucked tonight…can’t wait to shove my dick inside your sweet little cunt, make you scream, make you come…”

Dean softened his grip on you, allowing you to slide down until your feet touched the floor. He spun you around, immediately pushing your pants down to your knees, along with your panties. Your palms were flat against the wall, your breaths coming hard and fast as his calloused fingertips skimmed between your legs. 

“Dean…Dean please…” you groaned, rocking your hips against his touch.

“So wet for me,” he growled, teasing your slick folds, barely brushing your clit. The cool hiss of his zipper rang through your ears, spreading your legs as far open as you could for him, softly bucking back and forth. 

The smooth tip of his cock teased at your entrance. “You want this, baby girl?”

“God yes, Dean…fuck me…fuck me hard…”

He slid into you, sheathing himself completely inside your waiting pussy. 

“God, you feel amazing,” he grunted, pounding into you with sharp, deep thrusts that struck your sweet spot perfectly. Heat coursed through you instantly, each movement pushing you quickly towards the edge. “Play with yourself, Y/N. Wanna feel you come all over my cock.”

All you could manage were desperate whimpers, tiny sounds that underscored his nearly feral grunts as your fingers circled your throbbing clit. Your legs began to shake as your climax took a firm hold and Dean fucked you even harder.

“Dean… _ yes _ , oh my god,  _ Dean! _ ” you screamed, your walls clenching and throbbing hard around his cock as your orgasm slammed through you. Several more thrusts and he was coming, a string of curses and praises tumbling from his lips as he spilled into you.

Dean rest his head against yours, the two of you panting as you came down. You moaned when he pulled out, relishing the feel of his warm, thick come trickling down your thighs. Turning yourself to face him, you cupped his stubbled jaw in your hands as you craned your neck to kiss him.

“Welcome home, baby,” you sighed.

He wrapped his arms around you tight, petting your hair softly as you listened to his heart thrum in his chest. 

“Missed you, sweetheart.” He hooked a finger under your chin, urging you to look into his beautiful green eyes. With a nod toward your bedroom, he gave you that seductive smirk. “Ready for round two?”

  
  



	2. Count It Out (Demon!Dean/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by request:  
> -Embedded gif  
> -Prompt: "Count, bitch'

You knew better.

You knew full well the new ways. The new rules. Your new place.

But it had all left your brain. Three of Dean’s thick fingers buried inside your cunt while his lips sucked and pulled on your clit was enough to make you forget your own name.

You remembered it all very quickly after you came without permission. 

A sly grin stretched across his face when you opened your eyes. 

“Looks like we’ve got a problem here, Y/N,” he mused, his eerily calm demeanor making him all the more unnerving, yet all the more appealing. “On your knees.”

“D-d-dean, I-I’m -” you started.

He roughly lifted you up, eyes flashing black. “Oh I’m not interested in any apologies, you goddamn whore.” Your head tilted back as he pulled your hair, the flesh on your neck stretched and taut. “What I am  _ very _ interested in though, is your punishment. So - On. Your. Knees. I won’t tell you again.”

You obeyed, sinking to the floor, still high from your orgasm and the rush of trepidation while he circled behind you. The new Dean was detached, callous, and frightening. The new Dean could snap your neck at any given moment.

But for some crazy reason, the new Dean made you a soaking wet, quivering mess; you’d never been more turned on in your life.

The crack of leather on skin made you jump. Dean let out a quiet, wicked laugh as he stood behind you, running the smooth flap of the riding crop along your shoulders. 

“Lean back, Y/N. Knees up, legs spread nice and wide. I need to teach that greedy pussy a lesson.” 

He placed his hand on top of your head as you leaned against him. A whimper floated from your throat as you pushed yourself back, holding yourself up and opening your legs.

He skimmed the leather down your inner thigh. “Gonna give that pretty little clit of yours a few good smacks. Let’s say…ten.” He dragged the flap slowly up and down your slit as you instinctively rolled your hips, arousal pooling at your core. “And you’re gonna to be my good little slut and count them. Got it?”

You nodded, biting your lip.

“Good girl. Now spread that pussy open for me.”

You were panting, flushed with anticipation as you opened yourself for him. 

The first smack of the crop against your pulsing clit did nothing but tear a desperate wail from your throat.

“I said count, bitch,” Dean growled, delivering another smack.

“One!” you cried, the sting of pain melting into pleasure. “Two!”

Dean continued his assault, you continued to keep count. By the time he’d given you seven, you were on the verge of coming again. And he knew it.

“So fucking hot, Y/N,” he snarled. “Practically dripping on the floor.”

Another smack.

“Eight!” Your head was spinning, the tension in your abdomen heavy as you sunk your teeth into your bottom lip.

“Two more, slut, and I’ll let you come.”

“Nine….oh fuck…ten…Dean, please…oh god…”

Rapid hits slapped against your swollen bud, harder and faster until the tension finally gave and you were coming hard, trembling and wailing as you strained to keep your balance.

You let yourself fall to the floor, your hot skin resting against the cool concrete. Dean tossed the crop aside carelessly, grinning down at you with lewd approval as he watched you catch your breath. 

“I don’t think so, sweetheart,” he scolded. Dean pulled his long, hard cock from his pants, his eyes still shining deep obsidian. “Back up on those knees. Now we need to teach you how to be quiet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr!](https://rockhoochie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
